El Regalo De Cumpleaños (Dan x Runo) One-Shot
by MasterPX
Summary: El cumplaños de Dan es hoy, y a pesar de que suene raro, nadie lo acompañara. O eso cree él... Una Peliazul le dará un regalo que no olvidará. No soy bueno con los Summary xD, pero dale una oportunidad porfavor. -Primer Fic-


El Regalo

-¡Vamos Shun no me puedes hacer esto!-Aumentaba la voz Dan, exaltado.

-Sabes bien que no depende de mi, estoy obligado a convertirme en un "Ninja" experto.-Contesta Shun haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Agh... Bien, supongo que no importa.-Dijo Dan decepcionado.

-Gracias por entenderlo, bye.-

-Se, bye...-Se corta la llamada.

Dan procede a tirarse a la cama.

-Rayos, esto no puede estar pasando.-

Drago, quien se encontraba en el bolsillo de Dan, asomo la cabeza.

-Daniel, no te deprimas, hemos pasado por cosas peores.-

-Ya, pero no es fácil de tragar que estarás solo en tu cumpleaños, incluso sin tus Padres para celebrarlo.-A continuación, Dan suspira.

-¿Que hay de Runo?.-Pregunta curioso el Bakugan Pyrus.

Dan se sonroja un poco.

-¿Runo...? Na, si todo el Mundo se puso en mi contra hoy, dudo mucho que suceda un milagro.-

-Bien, como quieras Dan.-Drago vuelve a su forma esférica.

Mientras tanto, en una llamada.

-Aun no creo que Dan tenga tanta mala suerte, es como 000000000000000000000...-Contaba Marucho.

-Oye Marucho, ya se me da suficienta mal las Matemáticas como para que me hables de digitos.-Replico Julie Angustiada.

-Ya, perdón, ya paro.-

-De cualquier forma, parece que los planetas se alinearon de tal forma que ninguno de nosotros podamos estar con Dan el día de su Cumpleaños.-Hablaba Alice.

-Creo que se olvidan de alguien.-Decía el Pelinegro.

-Yo creo, que Shun se refiere a Runo, ¿es correcto?.-Gorem se unia a la conversación.

-Huy, que feo, excluir a Runo.-Se reía Preyas.

-Callate Preyas.-Dijo Marucho enojado.

-Ay, bueno, pero no te enojes...-

-¡Hey Chicos!-Saludaba Runo.

-¡Ah!-Tanto Julie como Alice y Marucho se asustaron.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo la Peliazul confundida.

-Solo... nos tomaste por sorpresa.-Respondió Julie exaltada.

-¿Oigan quien la añadio tan de repente? ¡Casi me da un infarto, No puedo morir tan joven!-Comentaba el Bakugan Aquos.

-Preyas, los Bakugan no tiene infartos ni mucho menos mueren.-Acotaba Skyress.

-Yo la añadi, creo que fue lo mejor, ahora si me disculpan, mi abuelo me llamaba, adiós.- Acto seguido, Shun corta su comunicación con sus amigos.

-Ay, que serio.-Dijo Preyas.

-En fin, ¿para que me llamaban?-

-Bueno...-

Luego de que Marucho le explicará

-¡Aaaaaaa! Como pude olvidarlo, soy una tonta.-Gritó Runo.

-Ay, ¡pobre de mi Danny!.-Se lamentaba la Peliplateada.

-Oye, no le digas así.-Respondió Runo algo enojada.

-Uy, genial, huelo una pelea de Gatas.-

-¿Que dijiste Preyas?-Tipico del caracter de Runo.

-Em, yo quise decir... Ay miren la hora, nos tenemos que ir, ¿verdad sopa instantanea Maruchan?-

-¿Que? Pero Preyas nosotros... Espera, ¿me dijiste Maruchan?-

-¿Eh? No que cosas dices, Jajajajaja, en fin Adióssss.-Preyas corta transmisión.

-Bueno Chicas, me tengo que ir, suerte con Dan, Runo.-Alice corta transmisión.

-De hecho, yo igual me tengo que ir, Billy me espera.-Julie se va igualmente.

-Ok, hagamos esto.-Runo se va.

Time Skip

Dan se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, aparentemente, ya no le importaba el hecho de estar solo.

Fuera, había un, aunque muy casual, bello paisaje, con un atardecer adornando el cielo de tonos anaranjados.

La luz entraba por la ventana de las casas de forma suave sin mucha intensidad y se sentia la ligera brisa de primavera.

Perfecto para hecharse una siesta, pensó Dan, es por eso por lo que ahora se encontraba durmiendo.

Aún dejando a Drago algo preocupado, pues aunque al Bakugan Pyrus le cueste reconocerlo, Dan es importante para el, es su mejor amigo y compañero de batalla.

Y aún con la esperanza de que una Peliazul le ayudara a su amigo, vigilaba de cerca por la ventana.

Drago negó con la cabeza, todo estaba en contra de su compañero ese día, parecía tener un destino solitario sellado este día.

Por lo que volvio al bolsillo de Daniel.

Minutos más tarde, tocan al timbre de la casa.

Dan se despierta a duras penas y de mala gana.

Baja y abre la puerta.

-¿¡Runo?!-Dan se exaltó, una visita inesperada para él.

-¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu amiga? Hola también, por cierto.-Runo contestó molesta.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.-

-Hm... pero eso es...-

-Mira, solo... se que has estado a solas todo el día y... Agh, solo soy empática contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-Pronuncia Runo algo ruborizada.

Dan ríe.

-Jajajajaja, olvidaba como amo ese carácter peculiar tuyo.-

Runo se enrojece más.

-Bueno, ¿te parece si hablamos mejor en tu habitación?-

-Esta bien, mi casa es tu casa, después de todo.-

-Uy, ¿Dan Kuso usando los modales? Que irónico.-Se burlaba la Peliazul.

-Digamos que... Mis Padres son exigentes.-

Posteriormente, ambos jóvenes suben a la Recámara del castaño.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que esto este ordenado, "Kuso".-Pronunció burlona la de tez blanca.

-Hey, sere un idiota, pero nunca un desordenado.-

Runo se sentó en la cama de Dan, cosa que el Castaño repite.

-Y Dan... cuentame.-

-¿Ajá?-Masculló Daniel.

-¿Cual es tu relación con Julie ahora?-Runo tomo atención a lo que respondería Dan.

-¿Porque quieres saber eso?-Dijo extrañado Dan.

-Simple curiosidad.-

-Pues a mi se me hace que estas celosa.-Rio Dan.

-Ja, ni en tus sueños, tonto, habiendo tantos chicos guapos e inteligentes allí afuera.-

-Se, claro como digas.-

-Dan, me estas fastidiando.-

-Bueno, tipico de tí, enojona.-

-¿Como dijiste Peleador de Pacotilla?-

\- E-N-O-J-O-N-A.-Deletrea Dan.

-Ay no, ahora si que te mato.-Dijo Runo con desprecio.

-Humanos, nunca los comprenderé.-Insunuó Tigrerra volando hacia la pequeña mesa que tenia Dan al lado de su cama.

-Lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo...-Apoyo Drago a Tigrerra yiendo al mismo lugar antes mencionado.

-Ash, no se porque intento razonar contigo, solo eres un tonto.-Runo voltea su mirada.

Entonces recordó que ese día era cumpleaños del castaño.

-Emm... pero, es tu cumpleaños, ¿sabes que? Olvidalo.-

-Cuanta bipolaridad Runo.-Se rió Dan.

-C-callate.-

Y volteo a mirar a Dan.

Y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus ojos, junto con el aire primaveral, y su sonrisa reflejaban mucha felicidad a pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas ese día.

Y aunque Runo pensaba que Dan se veía muy apuesto de esa forma, su orgullo la cegaba.

Pero esta vez, tal vez solo por esta vez, ignoraría eso.

Una sonrojada Runo miraba con emoción a Dan

-¿Por...Porque me miras así?-Dan tambien se ruborizo.

Dan también gustaba de esa tranquilidad, ese silencio total, con solo pequeños ruidos de animales como pajáros.

Algunos petalos de flores volaban por el cielo aún con ese pequeño viento.

Ambos apreciaban ese pequeño momento a solas, con mucha paz y donde reinaba la felicidad.

Y Runó rompio el largo y romántico silencio.

-¿Sabes una cosa Dan? Cuando vine para acá olvide comprarte un regalo.-Runo se acercó un poco a Dan.

-Eso... no importa, con tu compañia me basta.-El castaño contestó algo nervioso.

Runo no podía resistirse a acercarse a los labios de su amigo, los cuales se encontraban muy cerca, deseaba ese roce y contacto entre ambos.

-Pero al final, si que tengo regalo.-Se acercaba aún más.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál?-Pregunto nervioso Daniel.

Y cuando los labios de ambos se encontraban a escasos centimetros...

-Este...-

Entonces, Runo, dejando de lado su orgullo, decide besar a Dan, porque siendose honesta, ella lo amaba con locura, solo que nunca lo acepto.

Y Dan tenia un sentimiento mutúo por ella y se dejo llevar.

Varios segundos después, al separarse, Dan decidió hablar.

-¿No que era un tonto?-Dijo aún que con dificultades al hablar por el beso tan largo, Dan risueñamente.

-Si, lo eres.-Contestó la Peliazul aún algo exaltada.

 **Pero uno muy lindo.**

The End

 _~FX~_


End file.
